


When I Look at You

by raewise



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, dumb jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raewise/pseuds/raewise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did the beowolf cross the road?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Look at You

**Author's Note:**

> It's been about three million years since I last wrote a fanfic so here ya go!
> 
> I hope the joke's as awkward as I wanted it to be.

“Do you believe in ghosts?” Ruby asks, her eyes gazing up at the clouds, her hands resting daintily on her stomach.

“No,” Jaune says in a quiet voice, trying not to look at her—trying not to see if she’s looking at him. “I don’t think there’s anything after you... you know.”

Ruby takes a quick glance at him from the corner of her eye. His brows are set in a hard line and his lips are pursed. He’s staring up at a bunny-shaped cloud with the most disgruntled expression Ruby’s ever seen on him. She almost laughs, but instead just follows his gaze, watching the cloud begin to separate.

“That’s a little sad. I don’t think I can imagine... just not _existing_ anymore. Not being able to see, or even think. Leaving everything behind, just becoming nothing. It’d suck.”

Jaune wants to hold her hand. “Being a ghost sounds even sadder. Seeing everyone you love in grief over you? I think that’s even harder to imagine than the void.”

Ruby swats him absentmindedly. “You’re making this a sad conversation. I’m not hanging out with you to have a sad conversation.”

He tilts his head so that he can see both her and the wide glimpse of sky beyond her. “Is that what we’re doing, Ruby? ‘Hanging out?’ ”

She bites her lip and ignores the question, feeling his eyes boring holes into her face. “Tell me a joke,” she requests.

He sighs quietly, sitting and stretching his hands behind his head. The rooftop overlook was abandoned at this time of the day, and it was prime cloud-watching space.

“Okay. Why did the beowolf cross the road?”

She finally returns his gaze, looking up from her halo of dark red hair, silver eyes shining near-translucent in the afternoon sun. “Why?” she asks. Her voice is little more than an expelled breath.

“Because you were on his tail.”

She doesn’t laugh, doesn’t even smile, but instead continues to stare up at him, her eyes searching for something he isn’t sure he can give.

“Um,” he says, fidgeting with his hands in his lap. “It was funnier in my head.”

He sits up and places her hand on his knee, leaning over until she’s all he can see. She doesn’t move for a long time other than heavy breaths making her shoulders sway. His mouth dries.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks, looking up into her eyes that now appear to glitter. Her mouth curves into a soft smile.

Her only reply is, “Yeah,” and then she’s pulled against his chest, her world surrounded by blue and gold.

 

 


End file.
